islamwikiaorg-20200223-history
Ibn al-Haytham
| title= Ibn al-Haytham and Alhacen| birth = 965 CE (354 AH) | death = c. 1040 CE (430 AH) | Region = Basra in present-day Iraq, a part of Buyid Persia at that time | main_interests = Anatomy, Astronomy, Engineering, Mathematics, Mechanics, Medicine, Optics, Ophthalmology, Philosophy, Physics, Psychology, Science | notable idea = Pioneer in optics, scientific method, experimental science, experimental physics, experimental psychology, visual perception, phenomenology, analytic geometry, non-Ptolemaic astronomy, celestial mechanics, engineering | influences = Aristotle, Euclid, Ptolemy, Galen, Muhammad, Banū Mūsā, Thabit ibn Qurra, Al-Kindi, Ibn Sahl, Al-Qūhī | influenced = Khayyam, Al-Khazini, Averroes, Roger Bacon, Witelo, Pecham, Farisi, Theodoric, Grosseteste, Gersonides, Alfonso, von Peuerbach, Taqi al-Din, Risner, Clavius, Francis Bacon, Kepler, Galileo, Newton, John Wallis, Saccheri | works = Book of Optics, Doubts Concerning Ptolemy, On the Configuration of the World, The Model of the Motions, Treatise on Light, Treatise on Place | }} (Arabic: ابو علي، الحسن بن الحسن بن الهيثم, Latinized: Alhacen or (deprecated)Lindberg, 1996. Alhazen) (965 in Basra - c. 1039 in Cairo) was an Arab or Persian http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/738111/Ibn-al-Haytham scientist, engineer, inventor and polymath.[http://www.ibnalhaytham.net/custom.em?pid=571860 Review of Ibn al-Haytham: First Scientist], Kirkus Reviews, December 1, 2006: : : He made significant contributions to the principles of optics, as well as to physics, anatomy, astronomy, engineering, mathematics, medicine, ophthalmology, philosophy, psychology, visual perception, and to science in general with his early development and application of the scientific method. He is sometimes called al-Basri (Arabic: البصري), after his birthplace in the city of Basra. He was also nicknamed Ptolemaeus Secundus ("Ptolemy the Second") or simply "The Physicist" in medieval Europe. Born circa 965, in Basra, Iraq and part of Buyid Persia at that time, he lived mainly in Cairo, Egypt, dying there at age 76. Over-confident about practical application of his mathematical knowledge, he assumed that he could regulate the floods of the Nile. After being ordered by Al-Hakim bi-Amr Allah, the sixth ruler of the Fatimid caliphate, to carry out this operation, he quickly perceived the impossibility of what he was attempting to do, and retired from engineering. Fearing for his life, he feigned madness and was placed under house arrest, during and after which he devoted himself to his scientific work until his death. Ibn al-Haytham is regarded as the "father of modern optics" for his influential Book of Optics which proved the intromission theory of vision and refined it into essentially its modern form. He is also recognized so for his experiments on optics, including experiments on lenses, mirrors, refraction, reflection, and the dispersion of light into its constituent colours. He studied binocular vision and the Moon illusion, described the finite speed of light, and argued that it is made of particles : travelling in straight lines. Due to his formulation of a modern quantitative and empirical approach to physics and science, he is considered the pioneer of the modern scientific method and the originator of the experimental nature of physics and science. Author Bradley Steffens describes him as the "first scientist". He is also considered by some authors to be the founder of experimental psychology for his approach to visual perception and optical illusions, , Chapter 5 and a pioneer of the philosophical field of phenomenology or the study of consciousness from a first-person perspective. His Book of Optics has been ranked with Isaac Newton's Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica as one of the most influential books in the history of physics, for starting a revolution in optics and visual perception. Ibn al-Haytham's achievements include many advances in physics and mathematics. He gave the first clear description and correct analysis of the camera obscura. He enunciated Fermat's principle of least time and the concept of inertia (Newton's first law of motion), and developed the concept of momentum. He described the attraction between masses and was aware of the magnitude of acceleration due to gravity at-a-distance. He stated that the heavenly bodies were accountable to the laws of physics and also presented a critique and reform of Ptolemaic astronomy. He was the first to state Wilson's theorem in number theory, and he formulated the Lambert quadrilateral and a concept similar to Playfair's axiom now used in non-Euclidean geometry. Moreover, he formulated and solved Alhazen's problem geometrically using early ideas related to infinitesimal calculus and mathematical induction. He is known as the "Father of Modern Optics, Experimental physics and Scientific methodology"Abhandlung über das Licht", J. Baarmann (ed. 1882) Zeitschrift der Deutschen Morgenländischen Gesellschaft Vol 36http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/science/nature/7810846.stm and has been described as the first theoretical physicist. He has also been described as the father of ophthalmology. He also contributed to engineering with his invention of a mechanical water clock that, for the first time in history, measured time in minutes. Overview Biography Alhazen was born in Basra, in the Iraq province of the Buyid Persian Empire. He probably died in Cairo, Egypt. During the Islamic Golden Age, Basra was a "key beginning of learning", and he was educated there and in Baghdad, the capital of the Abbasid Caliphate, and the focus of the "high point of Islamic civilization". During his time in Iran, he worked as a civil servant and read many theological and scientific books. One account of his career has him called to Egypt by the mercurial Al-Hakim bi-Amr Allah, ruler of the Fatimid Caliphate, to regulate the flooding of the Nile, a task requiring an early attempt at building a dam at the present site of the Aswan Dam. After his field work made him aware of the impracticality of this scheme, and fearing the caliph's anger, he feigned madness. He was kept under house arrest from 1011 until al-Hakim's death in 1021.the Great Islamic Encyclopedia During this time, he wrote his influential Book of Optics. Although there are tall tales that Ibn al-Haitham fled to Syria, ventured into Baghdad later in his life, or was even in Basra when he pretended to be insane, it is certain that he was in Egypt by 1038 at the latest. During his time in Cairo, he became associated with Al-Azhar University, as well the city's "House of Wisdom", known as Dar Al-Hekma (House of Knowledge), which was a library "first in importance" to Baghdad's House of Wisdom. After his house arrest ended, he wrote scores of other treatises on physics, astronomy and mathematics. He later traveled to Islamic Spain. During this period, he had ample time for his scientific pursuits, which included optics, mathematics, physics, medicine, and the development of scientific methods; he left several outstanding books on these subjects. Legacy Ibn al-Haythem made significant improvements in optics, physical science, and the scientific method which influenced the development of science for over five hundred years after his death. Ibn al-Haytham's work on optics is credited with contributing a new emphasis on experiment. His influence on physical sciences in general, and on optics in particular, has been held in high esteem and, in fact, ushered in a new era in optical research, both in theory and practice. The scientific method is considered to be so fundamental to modern science that some—especially philosophers of science and practising scientists—consider earlier inquiries into nature to be pre-scientific. : Richard Powers nominated Ibn al-Haytham's scientific method and scientific skepticism as the most influential idea of the second millennium. Recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physics Abdus Salam considered Ibn-al-Haytham "one of the greatest physicists of all time." : George Sarton, the father of the history of science, wrote that "Ibn Haytham's writings reveal his fine development of the experimental faculty" and considered him "not only the greatest Muslim physicist, but by all means the greatest of mediaeval times." , "The Time of Al-Biruni": (cf. ) Robert S. Elliot considers Ibn al-Haytham to be "one of the ablest students of optics of all times." , Chapter 1: The author Bradley Steffens considers him to be the "first scientist", and Professor Jim Al-Khalili also considers him the "world's first true scientist". The Biographical Dictionary of Scientists wrote that Ibn al-Haytham was "probably the greatest scientist of the Middle Ages" and that "his work remained unsurpassed for nearly 600 years until the time of Johannes Kepler.""Alhazen", in : His main work, Kitab al-Manazir (Book of Optics) received a thirteenth-century commentary by Kamāl al-Dīn al-Fārisī, the Tanqīḥ ''al-Manāẓir li-dhawī l-abṣār wa l-baṣā'ir''. In Islamic Spain, it was used by the eleventh-century mathematician, al-Mu'taman ibn Hūd, and a Latin translation was produced in the thirteenth century. notes the Book of Optics has also been denoted as Opticae Thesaurus Alhazen Arabis, as De Aspectibus, and also as Perspectiva Through this translation, Alhazen exerted a great influence on Western science: for example, on the work of Roger Bacon, , passim Robert Grosseteste, Witelo, Giambattista della Porta, Leonardo Da Vinci, Galileo Galilei, Christian Huygens, René Descartes, and Johannes Kepler. The Latin translation of his main work, Kitab al-Manazir (Book of Optics), exerted a great influence on Western science: for example, on the work of Roger Bacon, who cites him by name, , passim and on Johannes Kepler. It brought about a great progress in experimental methods. His research in catoptrics (the study of optical systems using mirrors) centred on spherical and parabolic mirrors and spherical aberration. He made the observation that the ratio between the angle of incidence and refraction does not remain constant, and investigated the magnifying power of a lens. His work on catoptrics also contains the problem known as "Alhazen's problem". Meanwhile in the Islamic world, Ibn al-Haytham's work influenced Averroes' writings on optics, and his legacy was further advanced through the 'reforming' of his Optics by Persian scientist Kamal al-Din al-Farisi (d. ca. 1320) in the latter's Kitab Tanqih al-Manazir (The Revision of al-Haytham's Optics). The correct explanations of the rainbow phenomenon given by al-Fārisī and Theodoric of Freiberg in the 14th century depended on Ibn al-Haytham's Book of Optics. The work of Ibn al-Haytham and al-Fārisī was also further advanced in the Ottoman Empire by polymath Taqi al-Din in his Book of the Light of the Pupil of Vision and the Light of the Truth of the Sights (1574). (cf. ) At a scientific conference in February 2007 as a part of the Hockney-Falco thesis, Charles M. Falco argued that Ibn al-Haytham's work on optics may have influenced the use of optical aids by Renaissance artists. Falco said that his and David Hockney's examples of Renaissance art "demonstrate a continuum in the use of optics by artists from circa 1430, arguably initiated as a result of Ibn al-Haytham's influence, until today." He wrote as many as 200 books, although only 55 have survived, and many of those have not yet been translated from Arabic. Even some of his treatises on optics survived only through Latin translation. During the Middle Ages his books on cosmology were translated into Latin, Hebrew and other languages. The crater Alhazen on the Moon is named in his honour, as was the asteroid "59239 Alhazen". In honour of Ibn al-Haytham, the Aga Khan University (Pakistan) named its Ophthalmology endowed chair as "The Ibn-e-Haitham Associate Professor and Chief of Ophthalmology".www.aku.edu/res-office/pdfs/AKU_Research_Publications_1995-1998.pdf, www.aku.edu/Admissions/pdfs/AKU_Prospectus_2008.pdf Ibn al-Haytham is featured on the obverse of the Iraqi 10,000 dinars banknote issued in 2003, and on 10 dinar notes from 1982. A research facility that UN weapons inspectors suspected of conducting chemical and biological weapons research in Saddam Hussein's Iraq was also named after him. ''Book of Optics'' Ibn al-Haytham's most famous work is his seven volume Arabic treatise on optics, Kitab al-Manazir (Book of Optics), written from 1011 to 1021. (cf. ) It has been ranked alongside Isaac Newton's Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica as one of the most influential books in physics for introducing an early scientific method, and for initiating a revolution in optics and visual perception. Optics was translated into Latin by an unknown scholar at the end of the 12th century or the beginning of the 13th century. It was printed by Friedrich Risner in 1572, with the title Opticae thesaurus: Alhazeni Arabis libri septem, nuncprimum editi; Eiusdem liber De Crepusculis et nubium ascensionibus. Risner is also the author of the name variant "Alhazen"; before Risner he was known in the west as Alhacen, which is the correct transcription of the Arabic name. This work enjoyed a great reputation during the Middle Ages. Works by Ibn al-Haytham on geometric subjects were discovered in the Bibliothèque nationale in Paris in 1834 by E. A. Sedillot. Other manuscripts are preserved in the Bodleian Library at Oxford and in the library of Leiden. Optics in his Book of Optics (1021).]] Two major theories on vision prevailed in classical antiquity. The first theory, the emission theory, was supported by such thinkers as Euclid and Ptolemy, who believed that sight worked by the eye emitting rays of light. The second theory, the intromission theory supported by Aristotle and his followers, had physical forms entering the eye from an object. Ibn al-Haytham argued that the process of vision occurs neither by rays emitted from the eye, nor through physical forms entering it. He reasoned that a ray could not proceed from the eyes and reach the distant stars the instant after we open our eyes. He also appealed to common observations such as the eye being dazzled or even injured if we look at a very bright light. He instead developed a highly successful theory which explained the process of vision as rays of light proceeding to the eye from each point on an object, which he proved through the use of experimentation. His unification of geometrical optics with philosophical physics forms the basis of modern physical optics. Ibn al-Haytham proved that rays of light travel in straight lines, and carried out various experiments with lenses, mirrors, refraction, and reflection. He was also the first to reduce reflected and refracted light rays into vertical and horizontal components, which was a fundamental development in geometric optics. He also discovered a result similar to Snell's law of sines, but did not quantify it and derive the law mathematically. (cf. ) Ibn al-Haytham also gave the first clear description : and correct analysis : of the camera obscura and pinhole camera. While Aristotle, Theon of Alexandria, Al-Kindi (Alkindus) and Chinese philosopher Mozi had earlier described the effects of a single light passing through a pinhole, none of them suggested that what is being projected onto the screen is an image of everything on the other side of the aperture. Ibn al-Haytham was the first to demonstrate this with his lamp experiment where several different light sources are arranged across a large area. He was thus the first to successfully project an entire image from outdoors onto a screen indoors with the camera obscura. , Chapter Five In addition to physical optics, The Book of Optics also gave rise to the field of "physiological optics".Gul A. Russell, "Emergence of Physiological Optics", p. 689, in Ibn al-Haytham discussed the topics of medicine, ophthalmology, anatomy and physiology, which included commentaries on Galenic works. (cf. He described the process of sight, the structure of the eye, image formation in the eye, and the visual system. He also described what became known as Hering's law of equal innervation, vertical horopters, and binocular disparity, and improved on the theories of binocular vision, motion perception and horopters previously discussed by Aristotle, Euclid and Ptolemy. His most original anatomical contribution was his description of the functional anatomy of the eye as an optical system,Gul A. Russell, "Emergence of Physiological Optics", p. 691, in or optical instrument. His experiments with the camera obscura provided sufficient empirical grounds for him to develop his theory of corresponding point projection of light from the surface of an object to form an image on a screen. It was his comparison between the eye and the camera obscura which brought about his synthesis of anatomy and optics, which forms the basis of physiological optics. As he conceptualized the essential principles of pinhole projection from his experiments with the pinhole camera, he considered image inversion to also occur in the eye, and viewed the pupil as being similar to an aperture.Gul A. Russell, "Emergence of Physiological Optics", p. 695-8, in Regarding the process of image formation, he incorrectly agreed with Avicenna that the lens was the receptive organ of sight, but correctly hinted at the retina being involved in the process. Scientific method Neuroscientist Rosanna Gorini notes that "according to the majority of the historians al-Haytham was the pioneer of the modern scientific method." Ibn al-Haytham developed rigorous experimental methods of controlled scientific testing to verify theoretical hypotheses and substantiate inductive conjectures. Ibn al-Haytham's scientific method was very similar to the modern scientific method and consisted of the following procedures: #Observation #Statement of problem #Formulation of hypothesis #Testing of hypothesis using experimentation #Analysis of experimental results #Interpretation of data and formulation of conclusion #Publication of findings An aspect associated with Ibn al-Haytham's optical research is related to systemic and methodological reliance on experimentation (i'tibar) and controlled testing in his scientific inquiries. Moreover, his experimental directives rested on combining classical physics (ilm tabi'i'') with mathematics (ta'alim; geometry in particular) in terms of devising the rudiments of what may be designated as a hypothetico-deductive procedure in scientific research. This mathematical-physical approach to experimental science supported most of his propositions in Kitab al-Manazir (The Optics; De aspectibus or Perspectivae) and grounded his theories of vision, light and colour, as well as his research in catoptrics and dioptrics (the study of the refraction of light). His legacy was further advanced through the 'reforming' of his Optics by Kamal al-Din al-Farisi (d. ca. 1320) in the latter's Kitab Tanqih al-Manazir (The Revision of al-Haytham's Optics). The concept of Occam's razor is also present in the Book of Optics. For example, after demonstrating that light is generated by luminous objects and emitted or reflected into the eyes, he states that therefore "the extramission of visual rays is superfluous and useless." Alhazen's problem His work on catoptrics in Book V of the Book of Optics contains a discussion of what is now known as Alhazen's problem, first formulated by Ptolemy in 150 AD. It comprises drawing lines from two points in the plane of a circle meeting at a point on the circumference and making equal angles with the normal at that point. This is equivalent to finding the point on the edge of a circular billiard table at which a cue ball at a given point must be aimed in order to carom off the edge of the table and hit another ball at a second given point. Thus, its main application in optics is to solve the problem, "Given a light source and a spherical mirror, find the point on the mirror where the light will be reflected to the eye of an observer." This leads to an equation of the fourth degree. This eventually led Ibn al-Haytham to derive the earliest formula for the sum of fourth powers; by using an early proof by mathematical induction, he developed a method that can be readily generalized to find the formula for the sum of any integral powers. He applied his result of sums on integral powers to find the volume of a paraboloid through integration. He was thus able to find the integrals for polynomials up to the fourth degree, and came close to finding a general formula for the integrals of any polynomials. This was fundamental to the development of infinitesimal and integral calculus. Ibn al-Haytham eventually solved the problem using conic sections and a geometric proof, though many after him attempted to find an algebraic solution to the problem, which was finally found in 1997 by the Oxford mathematician Peter M. Neumann. Other contributions The Book of Optics describes several early experimental observations that Ibn al-Haytham made in mechanics and how he used his results to explain certain optical phenomena using mechanical analogies. He conducted experiments with projectiles, and concluded that "it was only the impact of perpendicular projectiles on surfaces which was forceful enough to enable them to penetrate whereas the oblique ones were deflected. For example, to explain refraction from a rare to a dense medium, he used the mechanical analogy of an iron ball thrown at a thin slate covering a wide hole in a metal sheet. A perpendicular throw would break the slate and pass through, whereas an oblique one with equal force and from an equal distance would not." He used this result to explain explained how intense direct light hurts the eye: "Applying mechanical analogies to the effect of light rays on the eye, lbn al-Haytham associated 'strong' lights with perpendicular rays and 'weak' lights with oblique ones. The obvious answer to the problem of multiple rays and the eye was in the choice of the perpendicular ray since there could only be one such ray from each point on the surface of the object which could penetrate the eye."Gul A. Russell, "Emergence of Physiological Optics", p. 695, in Chapters 15–16 of the Book of Optics covered astronomy. Ibn al-Haytham was the first to discover that the celestial spheres do not consist of solid matter. He also discovered that the heavens are less dense than the air. These views were later repeated by Witelo and had a significant influence on the Copernican and Tychonic systems of astronomy. In philosophy, Ibn al-Haytham is considered a pioneer of phenomenology, or the study of consciousness from a first-person perspective. He articulated a relationship between the physical and observable world and that of intuition, psychology and mental functions. His theories regarding knowledge and perception, linking the domains of science and religion, led to a philosophy of existence based on the direct observation of reality from the observer's point of view. Ibn al-Haytham is considered by some authors to be the founder of experimental psychology, for his pioneering work on the psychology of visual perception and optical illusions. In the Book of Optics, Ibn al-Haytham was the first scientist to argue that vision occurs in the brain, rather than the eyes. He pointed out that personal experience has an effect on what people see and how they see, and that vision and perception are subjective. He came up with a theory to explain the Moon illusion, which played an important role in the scientific tradition of medieval Europe. It was an attempt to the solve the problem of the Moon appearing larger near the horizon than it does while higher up in the sky. Arguing against Ptolemy's refraction theory, he redefined the problem in terms of perceived, rather than real, enlargement. He said that judging the distance of an object depends on there being an uninterrupted sequence of intervening bodies between the object and the observer. With the Moon however, there are no intervening objects. Therefore, since the size of an object depends on its observed distance, which is in this case inaccurate, the Moon appears larger on the horizon. Through works by Roger Bacon, John Pecham and Witelo based on Ibn al-Haytham's explanation, the Moon illusion gradually came to be accepted as a psychological phenomenon, with Ptolemy's theory being rejected in the 17th century. Omar Khaleefa has argued that Ibn al-Haytham should also be considered the founder of psychophysics, a subdiscipline and precursor to modern psychology. Although Ibn al-Haytham made many subjective reports regarding vision, there is no evidence that he used quantitative psychophysical techniques and the claim has been rebuffed. ''Doubts Concerning Ptolemy'' In his Al-Shukūk ‛alā Batlamyūs, variously translated as Doubts Concerning Ptolemy or Aporias against Ptolemy, published at some time between 1025 and 1028, Ibn al-Haytham criticized many of Ptolemy's works, including the Almagest, Planetary Hypotheses, and Optics, pointing out various contradictions he found in these works. He considered that some of the mathematical devices Ptolemy introduced into astronomy, especially the equant, failed to satisfy the physical requirement of uniform circular motion, and wrote a scathing critique of the physical reality of Ptolemy's astronomical system, noting the absurdity of relating actual physical motions to imaginary mathematical points, lines and circles: }} Ibn al-Haytham further criticized Ptolemy's model on other empirical, observational and experimental grounds, such as Ptolemy's use of conjectural undemonstrated theories in order to "save appearances" of certain phenomena, which Ibn al-Haytham did not approve of due to his insistence on scientific demonstration. Unlike some later astronomers who criticized the Ptolemaic model on the grounds of being incompatible with Aristotelian natural philosophy, Ibn al-Haytham was mainly concerned with empirical observation and the internal contradictions in Ptolemy's works. In his Aporias against Ptolemy, Ibn al-Haytham commented on the difficulty of attaining scientific knowledge: He held that the criticism of existing theories—which dominated this book—holds a special place in the growth of scientific knowledge: Trigonometry Doubts Concerning Ptolemy discussed Islamic mathematics and trigonometry. He criticized Ptolemy's presentation of his determination of chord 1º. The fourth essay of Doubts Concerning Ptolemy states:Taro Mimura, Glen Van Brummelen, Yousuf Kerai, Al-Samaw’al’s Curious Approach to Trigonometry Later in the 12th century, Al-Samawal al-Maghribi develops a solution to the problem raised by Ibn al-Haytham. Other works in physics Optical treatises Besides the Book of Optics, Ibn al-Haytham wrote several other treatises on optics. His Risala fi l-Daw’ (Treatise on Light) is a supplement to his Kitab al-Manazir (Book of Optics). The text contained further investigations on the properties of luminance and its radiant dispersion through various transparent and translucent media. He also carried out further examinations into anatomy of the eye and illusions in visual perception. He built the first camera obscura and pinhole camera , and investigated the meteorology of the rainbow and the density of the atmosphere. Various celestial phenomena (including the eclipse, twilight, and moonlight) were also examined by him. He also made investigations into refraction, catoptrics, dioptrics, spherical mirrors, and magnifying lenses. In his treatise, Mizan al-Hikmah (Balance of Wisdom), Ibn al-Haytham discussed the density of the atmosphere and related it to altitude. He also studied atmospheric refraction. He discovered that the twilight only ceases or begins when the Sun is 19° below the horizon and attempted to measure the height of the atmosphere on that basis. Astrophysics In astrophysics and the celestial mechanics field of physics, Ibn al-Haytham, in his Epitome of Astronomy, discovered that the heavenly bodies "were accountable to the laws of physics". Ibn al-Haytham's Mizan al-Hikmah (Balance of Wisdom) covered statics, astrophysics, and celestial mechanics. He discussed the theory of attraction between masses, and it seems that he was also aware of the magnitude of acceleration due to gravity at a distance. His Maqala fi'l-qarastun is a treatise on centres of gravity. Little is known about the work, except for what is known through the later works of al-Khazini in the 12th century. In this treatise, Ibn al-Haytham formulated the theory that the heaviness of bodies varies with their distance from the centre of the Earth. Another treatise, Maqala fi daw al-qamar (On the Light of the Moon), which he wrote some time before his famous Book of Optics, was the first successful attempt at combining mathematical astronomy with physics, and the earliest attempt at applying the experimental method to astronomy and astrophysics. He disproved the universally held opinion that the Moon reflects sunlight like a mirror and correctly concluded that it "emits light from those portions of its surface which the sun's light strikes." To prove that "light is emitted from every point of the Moon's illuminated surface," he built an "ingenious experimental device." According to Matthias Schramm, Ibn al-Haytham had formulated a clear conception of the relationship between an ideal mathematical model and the complex of observable phenomena; in particular, he was the first to make a systematic use of the method of varying the experimental conditions in a constant and uniform manner, in an experiment showing that the intensity of the light-spot formed by the projection of the moonlight through two small apertures onto a screen diminishes constantly as one of the apertures is gradually blocked up. Mechanics In the dynamics and kinematics fields of mechanics, Ibn al-Haytham's Risala fi’l-makan (Treatise on Place) discussed theories on the motion of a body. He maintained that a body moves perpetually unless an external force stops it or changes its direction of motion. This was similar to the concept of inertia, but was largely a hypothesis that was not verified by experimentation. The key breakthrough in classical mechanics, the introduction of frictional force, was eventually made centuries later by Galileo Galilei, and then formulated as Newton's first law of motion. Also in his Treatise on Place, Ibn al-Haytham disagreed with Aristotle's view that nature abhors a void, and he thus used geometry to demonstrate that place (al-makan) is the imagined three-dimensional void between the inner surfaces of a containing body. Ibn al-Haytham also discovered the concept of momentum (now part of Newton's second law of motion) around the same time as his contemporary, Avicenna (Ibn Sina). Other astronomical works ''On the Configuration of the World'' In his On the Configuration of the World, despite his criticisms directed towards Ptolemy, Ibn al-Haytham continued to accept the physical reality of the geocentric model of the universe,Some writers, however, argue that Alhazen's critique constituted a form of heliocentricity (see ). presenting a detailed description of the physical structure of the celestial spheres in his On the Configuration of the World: , chap. 2, sect. 22, p. 61}} This work demonstrated that the astronomical models presented for planetary motions "are the geometrical constructs of the astronomer." http://islamsci.mcgill.ca/RASI/BEA/Ibn_al-Haytham_BEA.htm While he attempted to discover the physical reality behind Ptolemy's mathematical model, he developed the concept of a single [[celestial spheres|orb (falak)]] for each component of Ptolemy's planetary motions. This work was eventually translated into Hebrew and Latin in the 13th and 14th centuries and subsequently had an influence on astronomers such as Georg von Peuerbach during the European Middle Ages and Renaissance. ''Model of the Motions of Each of the Seven Planets'' Ibn al-Haytham's The Model of the Motions of Each of the Seven Planets, written in 1038, was a book on astronomy. The surviving manuscript of this work has only recently been discovered, with much of it still missing, hence the work has not yet been published in modern times. Following on from his Doubts on Ptolemy and The Resolution of Doubts, Ibn al-Haytham described the first non-Ptolemaic model in The Model of the Motions. His reform was not concerned with cosmology, as he developed a systematic study of celestial kinematics that was completely geometric. This in turn led to innovative developments in infinitesimal geometry. His reformed empirical model was the first to reject the equant and eccentrics, separate natural philosophy from astronomy, free celestial kinematics from cosmology, and reduce physical entities to geometric entities. The model also propounded the Earth's rotation about its axis, and the centres of motion were geometric points without any physical significance, like Johannes Kepler's model centuries later. In the text, Ibn al-Haytham also describes an early version of Occam's razor, where he employs only minimal hypotheses regarding the properties that characterize astronomical motions, as he attempts to eliminate from his planetary model the cosmological hypotheses that cannot be observed from the Earth. Other astronomical works Ibn al-Haytham distinguished astrology from astronomy, and he refuted the study of astrology, due to the methods used by astrologers being conjectural rather than empirical, and also due to the views of astrologers conflicting with that of orthodox Islam. Ibn al-Haytham also wrote a treatise entitled On the Milky Way, in which he solved problems regarding the Milky Way galaxy and parallax. In antiquity, Aristotle believed the Milky Way to be caused by "the ignition of the fiery exhalation of some stars which were large, numerous and close together" and that the "ignition takes place in the upper part of the atmosphere, in the region of the world which is continuous with the heavenly motions." Ibn al-Haytham refuted this and "determined that because the Milky Way had no parallax, it was very remote from the earth and did not belong to the atmosphere." He wrote that if the Milky Way was located around the Earth's atmosphere, "one must find a difference in position relative to the fixed stars." He described two methods to determine the Milky Way's parallax: "either when one observes the Milky Way on two different occasions from the same spot of the earth; or when one looks at it simultaneously from two distant places from the surface of the earth." He made the first attempt at observing and measuring the Milky Way's parallax, and determined that since the Milky Way had no parallax, then it does not belong to the atmosphere. He also write Fī Kayfiyyat al‐arṣād (On the method of astronomical observations), which provided "a historical explanation, unique in medieval literature, of how astronomical theory was built on observation." http://islamsci.mcgill.ca/RASI/BEA/Ibn_al-Haytham_BEA.htm In 1858, Muhammad Wali ibn Muhammad Ja'far, in his Shigarf-nama, claimed that Ibn al-Haytham wrote a treatise Maratib al-sama in which he conceived of a planetary model similar to the Tychonic system where the planets orbit the Sun which in turn orbits the Earth. However, the "verification of this claim seems to be impossible," since the treatise is not listed among the known bibliography of Ibn al-Haytham. Mathematical works In mathematics, Ibn al-Haytham built on the mathematical works of Euclid and Thabit ibn Qurra. He systemized conic sections and number theory, carried out some early work on analytic geometry, and worked on "the beginnings of the link between algebra and geometry." This in turn had an influence on the development of René Descartes's geometric analysis and Isaac Newton's calculus. Geometry In geometry, Ibn al-Haytham developed analytical geometry and established a link between algebra and geometry. Ibn al-Haytham also discovered a formula for adding the first 100 natural numbers. Ibn al-Haytham used a geometric proof to prove the formula. , Chapter 1 Ibn al-Haytham made the first attempt at proving the Euclidean parallel postulate, the fifth postulate in [[Euclid's Elements|Euclid's Elements]], using a proof by contradiction, where he introduced the concept of motion and transformation into geometry. : He formulated the Lambert quadrilateral, which Boris Abramovich Rozenfeld names the "Ibn al-Haytham–Lambert quadrilateral", and his attempted proof also shows similarities to Playfair's axiom. His theorems on quadrilaterals, including the Lambert quadrilateral, were the first theorems on elliptical geometry and hyperbolic geometry. These theorems, along with his alternative postulates, such as Playfair's axiom, can be seen as marking the beginning of non-Euclidean geometry. His work had a considerable influence on its development among the later Persian geometers Omar Khayyám and Nasīr al-Dīn al-Tūsī, and the European geometers Witelo, Gersonides, Alfonso, John Wallis, Giovanni Girolamo Saccheri : and Christopher Clavius. In elementary geometry, Ibn al-Haytham attempted to solve the problem of squaring the circle using the area of lunes (crescent shapes), but later gave up on the impossible task. Ibn al-Haytham also tackled other problems in elementary (Euclidean) and advanced (Apollonian and Archimedean) geometry, some of which he was the first to solve. Algebraic geometry In algebraic geometry, Ibn al-Haytham was able to solve by purely algebraic means certain cubic equations, and then to interpret the results geometrically.Kline, M. (1972), Mathematical Thought from Ancient to Modern Times, Volume 1, p. 193, Oxford University Press Subsequently, Omar Khayyám discovered the general method of solving cubic equations by intersecting a parabola with a circle.Kline, M. (1972), Mathematical Thought from Ancient to Modern Times, Volume 1, pp. 193-5, Oxford University Press Analytical mathematics In addition to his analytical work in solving Alhazen's problem (see Alhazen's problem and Book of Optics articles), Ibn al-Haytham also demonstrated "a remarkable mathematical competence in mathematical subjects like the quadrature of the circle and of lunes, the calculation of the volumes of paraboloids, the problem of isoperimetric plane figures and solid figures with equal surface areas, along with the extraction of square and cubic roots." http://books.google.co.uk/books?id=SvB-gw_mz3UC Number theory His contributions to number theory includes his work on perfect numbers. In his Analysis and Synthesis, Ibn al-Haytham was the first to realize that every even perfect number is of the form 2''n''−1(2''n'' − 1) where 2''n'' − 1 is prime, but he was not able to prove this result successfully (Euler later proved it in the 18th century). Ibn al-Haytham solved problems involving congruences using what is now called Wilson's theorem. In his Opuscula, Ibn al-Haytham considers the solution of a system of congruences, and gives two general methods of solution. His first method, the canonical method, involved Wilson's theorem, while his second method involved a version of the Chinese remainder theorem. Engineering Civil engineering In engineering, one account of his career as a civil engineer has him summoned to Egypt by the Fatimid Caliph, Al-Hakim bi-Amr Allah, to regulate the flooding of the Nile River. He carried out a detailed scientific study of the annual inundation of the Nile River, and he drew plans for building a dam, at the site of the modern-day Aswan Dam. His field work, however, later made him aware of the impracticality of this scheme, and he soon feigned madness so he could avoid punishment from the Caliph. , Pt. II, p. 459 ''Maqala fi al-Binkam'' According to Al-Khazini, Ibn al-Haytham also wrote a treatise providing a description on the construction of a water clock. This treatise is Maqala fi al-Binkam, which has been published in English for the first time in 2014. It describes Ibn al-Haytham's invention, a mechanical water clock that, for the first time in history, accurately measures time in hours and minutes. According to engineering historian Salim Al-Hassani: "In his description, Ibn al-Haytham gives details of the water clock. He describes it as a new invention in that it gives hours and minutes, which no other clock gave before his time."Salim Al-Hassani, The Mechanical Water Clock Of Ibn Al-Haytham, Muslim Heritage In order to achieve this, he combined the Indian sinking-bowl water clepsydra and the Chinese inflow clepsydra, and improved on them. Chinese engineers "struggled with the problem of keeping the flow uniform"; Ibn al-Haytham overcame this "problem of non-uniform motion of the sinking cylinder" by attaching the cylinder "to a rope/string, which after passing over pulleys is connected to a shaft and a bearing onto which a circular disc is mounted." According to Al-Hassani, as "the cylinder sinks vertically and concentrically into an outer cylindrical tank, the string rotates the disc about its own horizontal axis." Al-Hassani also writes: To represent the hours and minutes, Ibn al-Haytham invented a clock face. It featured a 24-hour analog dial, including a large marker for each hour and a small marker for each minute, along with medium-sized markers to indicate half-hours and quarter-hours. Ibn al-Haytham described his clock as being unique and “''none like it before''”. According to Al-Hassani, Ibn al-Haytham "actually gives an important view on all previous clocks" noting "that they do not produce accurate timings" nor "have sufficient information on hours and minutes." Because of this shortcoming, "he decided to embark upon making this clock." Other works ''Influence of Melodies on the Souls of Animals'' In psychology and musicology, Ibn al-Haytham's Treatise on the Influence of Melodies on the Souls of Animals was the earliest treatise dealing with the effects of music on animals. In the treatise, he demonstrates how a camel's pace could be hastened or retarded with the use of music, and shows other examples of how music can affect animal behaviour and animal psychology, experimenting with horses, birds and reptiles. Through to the 19th century, a majority of scholars in the Western world continued to believe that music was a distinctly human phenomenon, but experiments since then have vindicated Ibn al-Haytham's view that music does indeed have an effect on animals. Philosophy In early Islamic philosophy, Ibn al-Haytham's Risala fi’l-makan (Treatise on Place) presents a critique of Aristotle's concept of place (topos). Aristotle's Physics stated that the place of something is the two-dimensional boundary of the containing body that is at rest and is in contact with what it contains. Ibn al-Haytham disagreed and demonstrated that place (al-makan) is the imagined three-dimensional void between the inner surfaces of the containing body. He showed that place was akin to space, foreshadowing René Descartes's concept of place in the Extensio in the 17th century. Following on from his Treatise on Place, Ibn al-Haytham's Qawl fi al-Makan (Discourse on Place) was a treatise which presents geometric demonstrations for his geometrization of place, in opposition to Aristotle's philosophical concept of place, which Ibn al-Haytham rejected on mathematical grounds. Abd-el-latif, a supporter of Aristotle's philosophical view of place, later criticized the work in Fi al-Radd ‘ala Ibn al-Haytham fi al-makan (A refutation of Ibn al-Haytham’s place) for its geometrization of place. Ibn al-Haytham also discussed space perception and its epistemological implications in his Book of Optics. His experimental proof of the intromission model of vision led to changes in the way the visual perception of space was understood, contrary to the previous emission theory of vision supported by Euclid and Ptolemy. In "tying the visual perception of space to prior bodily experience, Alhacen unequivocally rejected the intuitiveness of spatial perception and, therefore, the autonomy of vision. Without tangible notions of distance and size for correlation, sight can tell us next to nothing about such things." Theology Ibn al-Haytham was a devout Muslim, specifically a follower of the orthodox Ash'ari school of Sunni Islamic theology. , and opposed to the views of the Mu'tazili school. Ibn al-Haytham wrote a work on Islamic theology, in which he discussed prophethood and developed a system of philosophical criteria to discern its false claimants in his time. , Pt. II, p. 464 He also wrote a treatise entitled Finding the Direction of Qibla by Calculation, in which he discussed finding the Qibla, where Salah prayers are directed towards, mathematically. Ibn al-Haytham attributed his experimental scientific method and scientific skepticism to his Islamic faith. The Islamic holy book, the Qur'an, for example, placed a strong emphasis on empiricism. : (cf. ) He also believed that human beings are inherently flawed and that only God is perfect. He reasoned that to discover the truth about nature, it is necessary to eliminate human opinion and error, and allow the universe to speak for itself. He wrote in his Doubts Concerning Ptolemy: }} In The Winding Motion, Ibn al-Haytham further wrote that faith (or taqlid "imitation") should only apply to prophets of Islam and not to any other authorities, in the following comparison between the Islamic prophetic tradition and the demonstrative sciences: }} Ibn al-Haytham described his search for truth and knowledge as a way of leading him closer to God: , Pt. II, p. 465}} Works Ibn al-Haytham was a pioneer in many areas of science, making significant contributions in varying disciplines. His optical writings influenced many Western intellectuals such as Roger Bacon, John Pecham, Witelo, Johannes Kepler. His pioneering work on number theory, analytic geometry, and the link between algebra and geometry, also had an influence on René Descartes's geometric analysis and Isaac Newton's calculus. : According to medieval biographers, Ibn al-Haytham wrote more than 200 works on a wide range of subjects, (cf. ) of which at least 96 of his scientific works are known. Most of his works are now lost, but more than 50 of them have survived to some extent. Nearly half of his surviving works are on mathematics, 23 of them are on astronomy, and 14 of them are on optics, with a few on other subjects. Not all his surviving works have yet been studied, but some of the ones that have are given below. *''Book of Optics'' *''Analysis and Synthesis'' *''Balance of Wisdom'' *''Corrections to the Almagest'' *''Discourse on Place'' *''Exact Determination of the Pole'' *''Exact Determination of the Meridian'' *''Finding the Direction of Qibla by Calculation'' *''Horizontal Sundials'' *''Hour Lines'' *''Doubts Concerning Ptolemy'' *''Maqala fi'l-Qarastun'' *''On Completion of the Conics'' *''On Seeing the Stars'' *''On Squaring the Circle'' *''On the Burning Sphere'' *''On the Configuration of the World'' *''On the Form of Eclipse'' *''On the Light of Stars'' *''On the Light of the Moon'' *''On the Milky Way'' *''On the Nature of Shadows'' *''On the Rainbow and Halo'' *''Opuscula'' *''Resolution of Doubts Concerning the Almagest'' *''Resolution of Doubts Concerning the Winding Motion'' *''The Correction of the Operations in Astronomy'' *''The Different Heights of the Planets'' *''The Direction of Mecca'' *''The Model of the Motions of Each of the Seven Planets'' *''The Model of the Universe'' *''The Motion of the Moon'' *''The Ratios of Hourly Arcs to their Heights'' *''The Winding Motion'' *''Treatise on Light'' *''Treatise on Place'' *''Treatise on the Influence of Melodies on the Souls of Animals'' Popular culture In the popular Assassin's Creed series of video games, one of the main characters is named Haytham Kenway. Alhazen is the name of an American experimental/progressive rock band. Ibn al-Haytham's scientific contributions are described in the 2014 American television documentary series Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey, in the "Hiding in the Light" episode. See also * Abu Rayhan al-Biruni * Avicenna * Inventions in the medieval Islamic world * Islamic astronomy * Islamic mathematics * Islamic medicine * Islamic ophthalmology * Islamic physics * Islamic psychology * Islamic science and technology Notes References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * . Reprinted in . * * * * * * * , in * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Further reading Primary literature * * * * Secondary literature * Graham, Mark. How Islam Created the Modern World. Amana Publications, 2006. * * External links * Ibn al-Haytham on two Iraqi banknotes * The Miracle of Light – a UNESCO article on Ibn al-Haytham * Biography from Malaspina Global Portal * Short biographies on several "Muslim Heroes and Personalities" including Ibn al-Haytham * Multimedia artwork based on Alhazen's Problem * Report by the Telegraph of a modern day solution of Alhazen's problem * Biography from ioNET via the Wayback Machine * Biography from the BBC via the Wayback Machine * Biography from Trinity College (Connecticut) * Biography from Molecular Expressions * The First True Scientist from BBC News * Over the Moon From The UNESCO Courier on the occasion of the International Year of Astronomy 2009 * Alhazen the Obscure - Cryptographic Shakespeare Category:965 births Category:1039 deaths Category:Scientific method Category:Arab astronomers Category:Persian astronomers Category:Iraqi astronomers Category:Medieval astronomers Category:Islamic astronomy Category:Arab mathematicians Category:Persian mathematicians Category:Iraqi mathematicians Category:Islamic mathematics Category:10th-century mathematicians Category:11th-century mathematicians Category:Arab philosophers Category:Persian philosophers Category:Iraqi philosophers Category:Arab engineers Category:Iraqi engineers Category:Iraqi Muslims Category:Medieval Iraqi physicians Category:Arab physicians Category:Medieval Persian physicians Category:Science in the Middle Ages Category:Arab scientists Category:Iranian scientists Category:Iraqi scientists Category:Persian writers Category:People from Basra Category:Philosophers of science Category:Arab scholars Category:Persian scholars Category:Persian engineers